Thanks for Being My Friend
by Virgofox28
Summary: Memories and thoughts can remain if the person is strong enough. Feral the Totodile refuses to forget the one who he cares for the most, and decides to reunite with him before the end to tell him how he truly feels. Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeons Oneshot.


**Well, I'm sure you guys all know how much I love Super Mystery Dungeons.  
I will say though, there are so many places in that game where the outcome of the story could have changed drastically if something different happened, one of these examples would be if you had left the village without your partner.  
This is just a oneshot, what more do I need to say.  
** **Oh yeah, this does contain some spoilers to the game.**

 **Pokemon isn't mine, just saying.**

 **Anyway...**

Serene Village, the place where all was serene, lived a young Totodile, who was laying in his bed of straw. He was tightly clenching his head and softly crying to himself as he silently begged for sleep to come.

His name was Feral, and he had recently been left behind by someone who he cared for deeply.

Image after image flashed in his mind of the moments he had spent with this person, but he was shaking uncontrollably because his memory of that person was beginning to fade. All that remained in these gaps were blank sentences and and orange blur; critical moments and happy thoughts were vanishing as he tried to remember everything.

 _You think I'm annoying don't you? You're totally thinking about how annoying I am!_ He joked in his mind. _Well don't. Don't be a grumpy Miltank._

He let out a few soft chuckles as another memory flashed.

 _You'll be my friend? Awesome!_ He shouted, then the two of them started walking. _Not a lot of people in town really like me. Come on, I'll show you that special spot that I really like!_

In the memory, he and that person climbed the hill at the edge of town, and looked back at the village with awe. The tree above them was shielding them from the burning sun, and they continued to watch the town and talk.

Within all of these memories though, Feral still couldn't make out who was standing beside him; all he could see was an orange blur, and as hard as he tried, this blur just wouldn't clear up.

The next memory consisted of him at the school, and his friend was telling where he came from.

"Wait, you're a human?!" Feral said, the class also in shock.

"Ha, what a lier!" Pancham shouted. "Hey teacher, _ is telling lies!"

Feral's eyes shot open after that memory played, tears rolling down his face faster than they were before.

He was in shock, and immediately rushed to the nearest wall and started banging his head against it.

"No!" He shouted as he repeatedly slammed his head against the wall. "I can't forget his name, I just can't! He was my only friend!"

Right after shouting that, Feral immediately stopped banging his head and placed both of his hands over his mouth, then waited a few minutes to see if he had woken his dad, and after a minute of silence, he figured not.

He then let out a sigh.

His memories of his friend were fading away, and Feral didn't know why. Not only that, but everyone around him were claiming that they had never seen or heard of the person he was describing.

"He's not fake…" The Totodile muttered as he laid down in his bed. "Mr. Nuzleaf and-"

Once again, he just couldn't remember the name of this person, and went back to clenching his head.

"They are real, I'm not crazy…" He said with a slight strain. "He left the town a week ago, how am I forgetting about him? Besides my dad, he was the most important person I had."

Another thing was that everyone was starting to think that Feral was going insane from his persistence of acknowledging his friend's existence.

He just knew that his friend was real…

"And his name was…"

Just as he thought that, another memory flashed in his mind; this time it was back at the school, and it was a time where his friend and Pancham were arguing, and were about to fight.

 _You know, I think I remember why my name is Ice._

"Ice..." The water-type muttered. "That's his name."

The rest of the memory was blurred and mute, but Feral was more than relieved that he remembered his friend's name.

"I need to make sure that I don't forget it again." He said, then grabbed a sharp rock from outside.

He took a deep breath.

He didn't want to forget his friend Ice.

"Grr..." He growled as he carved the name into his palm, tears slowly leaving his eyes. "I know that you are real. I'm not going to forget you. I'm not going to let anyone tell me that you're fake."

Blood slowly left his hand after the name was engraved. He really didn't want to go through such measures, but he also didn't want to take any chances of forgetting his friend.

A crooked smile then appeared on his face, and he wrapped his scarf around the wound to prevent too much blood loss.

"There…" He said, then walked back into his house and into bed. "Now I won't forget you…"

Even though his hand hurt, his heart felt a little better, and he felt like sleep would be able to come to him sooner.

"Good night Ice, wherever you are…"

Just as Feral thought, sleep came easy, and everything around him went dark when he closed his eyes. One last tear left his eye that night, and the Totodile smiled as he held his wrapped hand close to his heart.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

The next morning was nothing special to him.

Feral woke up before his dad did, and decided to just grab an apple for breakfast to snack on. He walked out of his house and to the hill; it was way early in the morning, so everyone was either sleeping or still in their homes.

Everything was silent, and that's all that Feral wanted at the moment.

Well, besides the obvious of course.

When he got to the hill, he sat down and removed the scarf that was on his hand.

The name Ice was still there. It had crusted up, and Feral knew that it would probably leave a scar due to how deep he had cut himself, but that's kind of what he was going for.

"You know Ice, it's really quiet without you." He said to the scarf. "Everyone says that I'm much less of a nuisance, but that's only because I don't feel like doing much without you around. Then again, they all think I'm crazy because they think you don't exist."

The sky above him was grey, and it looked like it would rain later that day. The tree above him was enough to keep him dry if it did, seeing how it was very large in size and stature.

So much than an idea came to Feral's mind.

The Totodile rushed back to his house to grab that sharp rock from yesterday.

"Feral, what happened to your hand?"

That's what Feral arrived to when he got to his house.

His father Carracosta was awake, and instantly noticed his hand wrapped in the blood-stained scarf.

"Oh, I cut my hand yesterday on some rocks when I was walking near the river." He lied. "I tripped."

"Well you could have told me so you wouldn't need to use your scarf." The turtle replied. "Let me take a look at it."

"It's fine Pops." Feral quickly replied.

His father then crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" He said. "Then can you explain why I found this next to your bed?"

That said, Carracosta pulled out the sharp rock that Feral used to cut himself yesterday. The tip of the rock had a decent amount of blood on it, and Feral immediately regretted not hiding it or anything.

His father then grabbed his hand and removed the scarf to reveal the name that was written on his hand.

"Why did carve this onto your hand?" He asked.

"I didn't want to forget his name!" Feral quickly replied, tears now forming in his eyes. "My memories of him are fading, and I knew that remembering his name would help!"

"Who is 'He'?" Carracosta asked back. "This isn't your imaginary friend is it?"

The Totodile growled and snatched his arm back.

"He's not imaginary!" He shouted. "Ice is a real person. I swear to Arceus that he is; I'm not going crazy!"

"Feral…"

The Totodile was fed up with nobody believing what he was saying.

"Leave me alone!" He then shouted, and rushed out of the house without the rock.

Feral was going to carve his an Ice's name into the tree, but he really didn't feel like doing it anymore.

Now he had an even better idea.

 _I'll find you Ice…_ He thought as he ran through the town square, ignoring the looks from everyone around him. _I shouldn't have let you go alone; I shouldn't have listened to all of these stupid adults._

"Is that Feral?" Someone asked.

"Vat is ve doing?" Someone else asked.

"Just what is he up to this time?" A third person asked.

Not bothering to look back, he finally made his way through the gate.

The Totodile continued to run for what seemed like twenty minutes, and finally stopped when he felt like his lungs were going to burst. After coughing and hacking for about five minutes, Feral took a look at his surroundings.

There were also tears in his eyes that he had yet to notice.

The clearing was empty save a small river and a cave.

Feral wanted to stop and rest, but every part of his body knew that Ice had been there, and wanted to continue forward to where the cave led.

 _But Ice left a week ago, who knows how far from town he could be?_ He thought with a sigh, then coughed. _No, I won't let that stop me…_

As much as he wanted to think that tho, his body collapsed, and his vision went black.

The last thing he felt was rain falling onto him.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

"Feral…"

Feral was still unconscious, but could slightly hear someone saying his name.

"Feral... I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

The water-type recognized that voice.

 _Ice, is that you?_ He wanted to say, but remained silent due to his state.

"I'm so sorry Feral…"

Ice sounded like he was crying, and Feral's body immediately jolted to life. Once the Totodile's eyes opened, he was met with the sight of a Fennekin covered in wounds that looked like he had been through a sea of razors.

Feral was about to say something, but immediately froze when sudden jolts of pain shot through all of his body.

Looking down, he had the same wounds that Ice did.

Finally after all of this time, the two young pokemon's eyes met.

Memory after memory flashed into Feral's mind. All of the memories that he had of his friend fell into place; every orange blur was cleared to reveal Ice, and every mute line Ice ever said replayed in the depths of his mind.

"Feral, you shouldn't have come." The fox said, tears streaming down his face. "I wanted to save you. I used the last of my magic to rid everyone's memories of my existance; I just couldn't have you guys get involved."

Right after saying that, Ice coughed up some blood.

Feral, ignoring the pain of his body, made his way over to the injured fox and pulled him into an embrace.

"I just couldn't live without you…" He whispered, tears now streaming down his face. "I never had a real friend in my life, and I couldn't forget about you, even if everyone else did. Just being around you makes me feel stronger for some reason, and while you were away, I just felt weak and unsure of everything."

The Totodile could easily tell that his words were having a strong impact on his friend. Ice returned the embrace and began sobbing in the older male's arms.

Looking around, Feral noticed by the layout of the place, that they were in a mystery dungeon, and it wasn't the cave that he had noticed a while back. This place was devoid of life and light, and it looked like some sort of purgatory underworld.

"M-Mr. N-Nuzleaf tricked us." The fox was able to muster. "He's the one t-turning people to s-stone. Th-they hurt us, and I d-don't think I can g-go on…"

With every word that Ice spoke, Feral noticed his breathing getting softer.

"Don't worry Ice, I'm here now." He replied. "You don't need to worry."

Truth be told, Feral was also very scared at the moment. He was scared of death at such a young age, but he felt like he needed to be strong for his friend.

"I-I lost the scarf you gave me." Ice then said. "I'm so sorry."

The Totodile laughed a little and unwrapped the scarf that was around his hand.

"I wish we could be together forever…" Feral said, using all the strength he had to rip it into to pieces. "But I don't need to wish, because I know that we will be together forever."

"W-we will?" Ice asked.

That said, the gator placed half of the scarf in the fox's hand.

Unable to sit up any longer, both Ice and Feral fell to the ground, Feral holding Ice as tight as he could.

"No matter what happens to us, we'll be there for each other to get through anything." He replied. "I will admit, I'm also scared about what will happen to us now, but at the same time, I'm not, and that's because I'm not alone."

Feral was actually surprised that he was so calm.

It was probably the silence around them; the only thing he heard was their breathing, heartbeats, and the wind blowing.

"Thank you for being my friend Ice…"

It took Feral a minute to notice, but Ice was now asleep.

At least he assumed so.

 _I should get some sleep too..._

 **Welp, that happened.  
Yeah, you may have guessed, Ice was my character, and Feral was my partner.  
Feral and Ice's theme: You Make Me Smile, Uncle Kracker**

 **Thoughts and Opinions?**


End file.
